Bring Me to Fly (EXO ChanBaek)
by mykareien
Summary: "Tidak ada orang yang ingin mati demi orang lain."–Baekhyun./"Ada. Aku akan menjadi orang itu."–Chanyeol./"Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar...?"/ChanBaek/Yaoi/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR plisss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

"Tidak ada orang yang ingin mati demi orang lain." –Baekhyun. / "Ada. Aku akan menjadi orang itu." –Chanyeol. / "Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar...?"

#chanbaek #exo #t #yaoi

 **CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE  
SPECIAL UPDATE TO CELEBRATE #ChanBaekID 4th ANNIVERSARY  
26.05.2012 – 26.05.2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bring Me to Fly**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar...?"_**

-o-

Lorong panjang dengan beberapa pintu di sebelah kanan dan kirinya itu nampak sepi. Layaknya seorang satpam Chanyeol berdiri menyandarkan tubuh menjulangnya pada dinding kusam di sebelah salah satu pintu yang tertutup rapat, dengan santai dia menghembuskan asap putih hasil pembakaran batang rokok keenamnya sembari sesekali menyalakan layar ponsel hanya untuk mengumpati sinyal internet bertanda silang yang tak kunjung berubah.

Cklek, terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka dari dalam, dengan cepat Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan membuang putung rokoknya ke lantai, menginjaknya hingga gepeng lalu buru-buru menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku.

Krieet, suara engsel karatan berderit terdengar mengiris gendang telinga begitu pintu didorong terbuka dari dalam dan sedetik kemudian cengiran lebar Chanyeol merekah, memperlihatkan deretan putih giginya yang tak kalah terang dengan cahaya remang-remang lampu 5 watt yang menerangi lorong suram di sekitarnya.

"Hai, Barbie~" sapa si namja jangkung dengan nada paling ramah yang dimiliki oleh suara bass-nya pada sesosok orang yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam ruangan kumuh serupa gudang tersebut.

"Have fun?" sambung Chanyeol tanpa bermaksud meledek sedikit pun, tanpa memudarkan senyuman akrab dari wajahnya, tanpa peduli jika kemudian orang yang dia sapa hanya menolehkan kepala padanya dan bergeming. Sepasang mata hazel itu diam, poni kelam rambutnya nampak lusuh menempel pada kening yang sedikit menghitam ditempeli debu sementara bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat dengan hiasan gelap darah kering di bagian sudutnya.

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya melumer dan melorot turun hingga ke diafragma melihat penampilan acak-acakan tersebut.

"Baekhyun—"

Belum selesai rekannya berbicara, Baekhyun sudah melengos dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Yah..." desis Chanyeol tak percaya dicampakkan begitu saja, terlebih ketika sosok mungil itu semakin bergerak menjauh tanpa ada niat untuk menunggu apalagi mengajak Chanyeol berjalan bersama.

"YAH! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

-o-

"Aku sudah menunggumu 3 jam di sana. Kau tahu? TIGA JAM! Dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!? Tsk! Keterlaluan!" omel Chanyeol sembari mengaduk-aduk isi lemari, melemparkan pakaian—yang setahunya adalah milik Baekhyun—ke atas ranjang.

"Yah!" Chanyeol mendekati pintu kamar mandi lalu menendangnya pelan, cukup untuk membuat suara berisik yang dapat menyamai kerasnya senandung guyuran air shower dari dalam.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarku!" bentaknya geram. "Sekali lagi kau cuek begitu padaku, mati kau!" lanjutnya dengan ancaman.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi berdiri Baekhyun di bawah guyuran deras air shower, tak bergerak, merasakan begitu segar tubuhnya diguyur oleh air yang selama beberapa hari terakhir tidak dia temui. Namja itu membiarkan rambutnya basah dan poninya menempel menutupi kedua mata yang terpejam, mencoba tidak mengindahkan gema suara Chanyeol yang selalu terdengar menyebalkan setiap kali dia mulai mengomel tidak jelas.

Perlahan tenang. Tak ada suara Chanyeol maupun debam-debum langkah kakinya. Hanya ada suara air. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, mengulap wajah, mengenyahkan poni dari depan matanya lantas mematikan shower. Perlahan kedua mata kecil tersebut terbuka, memandang dinding porselen yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya bersama luka robek di sudut mulutnya yang sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa alasanmu membiarkan anak itu hidup?"

Baekhyun terlonjak di tempat nyaris kepeleset oleh suara Chanyeol.

Namja itu masih di sini?

Mengagetkan saja.

Dasar kampret!

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Apa alasanmu membiarkan anak itu hidup?"_**

Pertanyaan Chanyeol terngiang di dalam kepala Baekhyun, menemani setiap detik yang dia habiskan hanya dengan menghirup udara lalu membuangnya. Kamar apartemen lenggang, tak ada suara lain kecuali tayangan variety show dari televisi. Baekhyun juga sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa—setidaknya untuk dua jam terakhir—hanya duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil menatap lurus pada layar TV tanpa ada getar tertarik sedikit pun di kedua matanya. Chanyeol sedang di WC, satu-satunya tempat yang dapat membuatnya diam dan menutup mulut, satu-satunya tempat yang 100% selalu sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dari niat membuat gaduh, satu-satunya tempat yang Baekhyun harap ada di setiap seratus meter dia melangkahkan kaki sebab jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol mulai bertingkah dia dapat dengan segera melempar namja jangkung tersebut ke dalam WC, membiarkannya bercanda dengan isi kloset.

Variety show terpotong sejenak untuk lima menit tayangan breaking news mengenai pembunuhan sebuah keluarga pejabat yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

Mata Baekhyun meredup.

Tak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang masih bernyawa saat polisi tiba di lokasi kejadian. Kepala keluarga, istri, pembantu, tukang kebun, bahkan babysitter juga tidak dibiarkan hidup. Hanya satu orang, anak perempuan korban yang masih berusia lima tahun, yang menghilang dan hingga kini masih dalam pencarian, belum diketahui bagaimana nasibnya hidup atau mati.

"Mereka melindungi identitas saksi dengan mengatakan kalau saksi itu menghilang," celetukan suara berat Chanyeol dari arah belakang kembali sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut luar biasa. Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, mendadak sebuah dagu mendarat di pucuk kepala namja mungil tersebut membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding tidak karuan.

"Lalu besok besok besok mereka tinggal bilang anak itu tidak dapat ditemukan, kemungkinan sudah ikut dibunuh dan mayatnya dibuang entah kemana. Ck, pintar sekali polisi jaman sekarang membuat alibi," decak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bermaksud meraih remote yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Chanyeol, namun namja bersuara bass tersebut sudah lebih dulu menarik dagu lalu melompat mendaratkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun.

 _Sial, gerakannya cepat sekali._

"Anak itu sudah melihat wajahmu dan tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada keluarganya. Tidakkah kau takut jika suatu hari nanti dia datang untuk membalas dendam?" tanya Chanyeol sembari meletakkan lengan dengan santai di atas bahu sempit Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada namja cantik di sebelahnya yang hanya menunjukkan raut muka datar menanggapi.

"Aku tidak sempat..." parau terlepas dari kerongkongan Baekhyun. "Polisi datang terlalu cepat," desisnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari layar televisi.

Chanyeol berdecak keras. "Apa susahnya menembak seorang gadis kecil? Kau hanya perlu dor! sebentar lalu pergi dan lompat dari jendela. Aku akan menangkapmu di bawah dan kita bisa kabur sama-sama. Bukankah rencana seperti itu tidak pernah gagal?" kejarnya. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak tega membunuhnya?" tuding Chanyeol.

Kembali kedua mata hazel Baekhyun meredup.

 _Tidak tega membunuhnya..._

"Kalau memang kau tidak tega membunuh anak kecil, seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak menerima misi ini—" desis si jangkung. "—daripada kau kena pinalti dan dikurung seperti itu lagi. Kalau aku yang mendapat hukuman aku tidak akan bicara begini, tapi yang dihukum hanya Leader dan itu membuatku kesal," lanjutnya dengan gerutuan.

Mendengar omelan tersebut, salah satu sudut bibir Baekhyun bergerak naik. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Bulan depan kau bisa mengajukan promosi untuk menjadi Leader," ujar namja berperawakan jauh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol itu dengan santai.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" suara berat si jangkung memprotes, menuai tatapan tidak mengerti dari mata kecil yang segera memandang tepat di pusat maniknya.

"Maksudku—" kalimat Chanyeol mendadak terhenti saat Baekhyun semakin intens menatap lurus ke arahnya menggunakan sepasang mata hazel yang punya pandangan sayu mirip puppy minta dipungut.

"Ja-jangan menerima misi yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan daripada kau harus menerima hukuman!" Chanyeol berusaha menegaskan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak tega ... melihatmu dipukuli begini..."

Baekhyun terdiam, kaget terbias di kilat penglihatannya, dan nampak bibir tipis tersebut bercelah seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun kembali merapat, menelan semua yang ingin dia lontarkan. Bahkan saat namja di hadapannya sudah bergerak mendekat, Baekhyun bungkam, hanya menarik diri sejenak ke belakang.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..." desis Chanyeol, bibirnya cuma berjarak sejengkal dari milik Baekhyun.

Si mungil masih bergeming, tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Baru ketika Chanyeol hampir mendapatkan bibirnya, Baekhyun memutar kepala mengarahkan wajah kembali ke depan, memandang layar televisi untuk menghindari tatapan kecewa laki-laki di sebelahnya yang dapat dia rasakan tengah tertuju padanya.

Perlahan Chanyeol tersenyum. Getir. "Kyeowo~" bisiknya lantas mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pelipis Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada pundak pria mungil tersebut.

Raut muka Baekhyun masih datar walau sebersit sipu tersirat samar di pandangan matanya.

Kebisuan merebak sesaat, melupakan berisik suara TV yang bahkan sudah tidak lagi dipedulikan oleh baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan si mungil yang masih duduk kaku menghadap depan dan si jangkung yang menyandarkan kening di sebelah bahunya. Terdengar lamat suara napas Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini?"

Mata Baekhyun berkedip pelan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti?" namja yang lebih muda itu menghela napas pendek. "Aku akan ikut denganmu kalau kau ingin berhenti," bisiknya hati-hati. "Aku akan melindungimu. Kita akan lari bersama. Aku janji."

"Kau akan dibunuh kalau ketahuan bicara seperti itu lagi, Park Chanyeol." suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan, sama lirihnya dengan bisikan Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku tahu," desis namja bersurai gelap tersebut. "Tapi untukmu, aku rela dibunuh—"

"Itu tidak masuk akal," potong Baekhyun. "Tak ada orang yang ingin mati demi orang lain."

"Ada. Aku akan jadi orang itu," sela Chanyeol cepat, masih belum menjauhkan kening dari bahu rekannya. "Aku akan melindungimu ... sampai mati."

Hening kembali. Baekhyun menunduk, merasakan sebuah telapak tangan besar mendapatkan jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mati, jadi—" Chanyeol membuat jeda, menguatkan remasan tangannya di antara jemari lentik Baekhyun. "—biarkan aku membawamu keluar dari organisasi ini sebelum aku mati."

Baekhyun terdiam.

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar dari sini...?"_**

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Sunbae, kenapa kau membiarkan anak itu hidup?" tanya Baekhyun di hari yang sudah sangat lama berlalu. Orang yang dipanggil 'Sunbae' olehnya hanya menanggapi dengan seulas senyum tersungging._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anak itu sudah melihat wajahmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia mencarimu untuk balas dendam?" Baekhyun masih menuntut jawaban, tak peduli pada lengan bajunya yang kotor dan basah oleh warna darah yang nampak juga muncrat menciptakan titik-titik merah di sepanjang garis kancing kemejanya, tak peduli pada keringat sebesar biji jagung yang perlahan melumer turun dari balik rambutnya, tak peduli pada tangannya yang masih memegang sebuah pistol perak yang sudah kehabisan peluru._**

 ** _Namun sekali lagi, orang yang diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sunbae, kalau kau seperti ini, kau bisa terus-terusan dihukum," desis namja mungil itu, kecemasan sarat terhimpun di setiap bobot kata-katanya dan hal tersebut membuat sang Sunbae menoleh menatapnya dengan kehangatan yang menggantung di permukaan kedua mata yang teduh. Mata yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang pembunuh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja," ujar namja yang sama manisnya dengan Baekhyun tersebut tanpa melepaskan senyumannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu kenapa Sunbae tidak membunuh anak itu dan menyelesaikan misi ini?" si mungil masih mendesak._**

 ** _Untuk sesaat mata teduh di depan Baekhyun meredup dan karenanya dia langsung menyesal, mengira jika kalimatnya barusan sudah melukai hati pria itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sunbae—" kalimat Baekhyun terpotong._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku—" ada jeda sejenak. "—masih butuh bantuannya..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bantuan?" desis Baekhyun tidak mengerti._**

 ** _Si sunbae kembali tersenyum, menatap lembut pada asistennya yang masih berusia belia._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar dari sini, Baekhyun-ah?"_**

 ** _Baekhyun terpaku. Dia tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku ingin terbang keluar, aku ingin bebas, karenanya aku butuh bantuan anak-anak itu."_**

 ** _Kembali si mungil terdiam. "Ryeowook Sunbae..."_**

-o-

Mata Baekhyun bercelah dan kegelapan langsung memenuhi seluruh pandangannya. Dia menghela napas panjang, menghitung satu hingga sepuluh di dalam hati, menenangkan diri, baru kemudian membuka mata lebih lebar menatap langit-langit kamar yang kelam sebab lampu memang selalu dimatikan ketika dia tidur. Baekhyun meletakkan sebelah tangan ke atas kening yang telah berkeringat dingin.

 _Mimpi aneh apa barusan?_

Mata Baekhyun berubah sayu. Gara-gara si bodoh Chanyeol, kenangan lamanya terbangun dan menepuk bahunya, memaksanya untuk kembali menoleh ke belakang setelah sekian tahun dia berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Mengingat orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak, guru, dan panutan di jalan hitam yang dia pilih sekarang. Mengingat beberapa detik berharga yang sudah merubah seluruh prinsip hidupnya dalam bekerja. Mengingat alasan utama kenapa dia tidak pernah menyelesaikan misi sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sunbae-nya terdahulu.

Perlahan Baekhyun kembali menghela napas panjang. _Bagaimana kau masih bisa tersenyum kalau hari-harimu seperti ini, Sunbae?_ Bisiknya dalam hati.

Blugh.

Mata Baekhyun terbeliak, spontan dia menjauhkan tangan dari keningnya dan langsung menoleh ke samping. Entah sejak kapan, sisi kosong tempat tidurnya sudah ditempati oleh sosok Chanyeol yang tengah mendengkur dan baru saja mendaratkan salah satu kaki panjangnya ke atas perut Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa dia ada di sini?_ Batin Baekhyun terkejut mengingat jika rekan timnya itu punya kamar tidur sendiri di sebelah ruangannya.

"Tteokbokkiii...nyam nyam nyam..." Chanyeol mengusap mulut lalu bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dengan lengan siap memeluknya.

Dengan sigap si mungil meletakkan telapak tangan di wajah Chanyeol, mengangkat salah satu kaki hingga berada di perut namja tersebut dan dengan satu gerakan dia mendorong sosok jangkung itu untuk menjauh. Suara gubrak cukup keras terdengar saat tubuh Chanyeol jatuh mengenai lantai di bawah tempat tidur Baekhyun.

 _Dasar sarap,_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati, merasa keki harus bekerja sama dengan asisten riweh dan berisik seperti Chanyeol. Meski dia juga tidak memungkiri jika kemampuan pria tinggi itu sebanding dengan besar omongannya. Sejak pertama mengenal Chanyeol, namja tersebut sudah kuat, cepat, dan teliti. Handal di pertarungan jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh. Pandai membaca situasi serta cekatan dalam membuat rencana. Dia bisa sangat senyap saat bekerja, begitu lihai menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, sama sekali tidak memberi kesan kalau di kehidupan sehari-harinya laki-laki itu bagai kembang api meledak di malam tahun baru. Berisik tidak karuan.

Drrt, terdengar suara getaran. Baekhyun membalikkan badan, meraih ponsel yang dicharge di atas nakas. Dia menyalakan layar.

 _Misi?_ Batinnya sembari menekan satu notify email yang baru saja masuk.

Baekhyun membacanya dalam hati.

Kedua mata hazel itu terbeliak kaget.

 _Ini..._

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Baekhyun-ah, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghapus semua keraguanmu."_**

Baekhyun membuka almari pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah softcase laptop dengan hati-hati lantas membawanya ke ranjang. Dia menarik resleuting dari ujung ke pangkal dan membuka lebar-lebar softcase tersebut memperlihatkan padanya bagian demi bagian metal pistol rakitan yang masih tercecer lengkap dengan deretan pelurunya yang berwarna keperakan.

 ** _"_** ** _Ingatlah, misimu bukanlah membunuh orang, tapi hanya sekedar tugas yang harus dilakukan."_**

Baekhyun melepas satu per satu bagian pistol dari perekat dan langsung memasangnya kutub demi kutub, engsel demi engsel, tanpa ada kesalahan, tanpa membuang-buang waktu seolah yang sedang dia lakukan adalah rutinitas sehari-hari serupa orang menggosok gigi. Selesai mengisi semua lubang peluru, namja itu meletakkan pistolnya di atas nakas dan beranjak kembali ke lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi bukan berarti kau juga harus menyukai tugasmu. Orang bekerja untuk hidup, bukan hidup untuk bekerja."_**

Baekhyun mengambil setelan jeans serta kemeja, sejenak dia berpikir sebelum kemudian menambahkan sebuah blazer.

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan membunuh orang di luar misimu."_**

Baekhyun memakai blazer-nya, merapikan kerah dan berjalan mendekati meja rias. Diraihnya eyeliner untuk menggambar garis hitam menajamkan matanya yang kecil, namja tersebut juga membuka cepuk lipbalm, mengambil seujung jari kelingking krim lembutnya untuk dioleskan di permukaan tipis bibirnya. Namja mungil tersebut memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, merapikan sedikit ujung poninya, meraih pistol untuk diselipkan di bagian belakang ikat pinggang baru kemudian berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi kau juga tidak boleh ragu untuk membunuh siapapun yang sudah menjadi tugasmu."_**

-o-

Angin laut menampar dingin wajah Baekhyun begitu dia keluar dari mobil. Dalam hati namja tersebut mengucap syukur karena sudah memutuskan untuk memakai blazer, jika saja dia tidak melapisi bajunya sudah pasti dia akan menjadi patung es garam saat ini. Sambil merapatkan tangan di depan dada, segera sepasang kaki kurus itu setengah berlari menuju salah satu kapal pesiar yang tengah berlabuh di dermaga.

Setelah memperlihatkan tiket yang bertuliskan namanya, Baekhyun diperbolehkan masuk oleh petugas. Tanpa membuang waktu dia menuju ke bagian deck yang digunakan sebagai restoran di kapal mewah tersebut. Sambil berjalan melewati meja demi meja yang didekor dengan kain beludru, mata kecil Baekhyun awas mengamati tiap wajah yang sekilas mampir di penglihatannya. Beberapa muka terasa tak asing baginya. Manager perusahaan A, Presiden Direktur perusahaan B, istri dari pemilik kilang minyak C yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan bos besar pabrik batu bara D. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah menebak kalau pasti akan ada banyak orang penting dan orang bisnis yang dia lihat nanti, namun dia tidak mengira kalau akan sebanyak ini.

Langkah Baekhyun tiba di sebuah meja bertuliskan RESERVED BY MR. CHANYEOL PARK dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat kedua kursinya masih sama-sama kosong.

 _Dia belum datang?_ Batin Baekhyun mengingat jika sudah sejak pagi tadi dirinya memberitahu Chanyeol tentang misi mereka malam ini. Dia juga tidak lupa kalau si jangkung itu mengiyakan meski minta ijin kalau sebelumnya harus pergi dulu karena dia ada urusan dan sepertinya tidak bisa datang bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang orang yang sok sibuk, gemar keluyuran ke sana sini tidak jelas.

Baekhyun menarik salah satu kursi dan hendak duduk manakala seorang waiter mendekatinya, menanyakan jika dia adalah kenalan orang yang sudah memesan meja itu. Waiter pergi dengan membawa papan reservasi bertuliskan nama Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun memperlihatkan padanya tiket yang tadi juga dia keluarkan di pintu masuk utama kapal. Seperginya pelayan, namja mungil itu mendudukkan diri di kursi, mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi pada seisi restoran yang berlampu redup dan bermusik klasik, baru kemudian mengalihkan mata ke luar jendela balkon yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Laut nampak gelap, tenang, walau Baekhyun yakin angin dingin pasti masih berhembus di permukaannya membentuk lapisan tipis kristal asin yang akan meretak karena kehangatan mentari esok pagi. Sepasang mata hazel ber-eyeliner tersebut meredup, dibawanya kesepuluh jemari lentiknya untuk saling bertaut dan membentuk penyangga di bawah dagu.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa alasanmu membiarkan anak itu hidup?"_**

Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar dari sini, Baekhyun-ah?"_**

Mata kecil itu terbuka perlahan, datar tersirat di permukaannya, bisu terbias di kilatnya.

 _Aku sangat ingin, Sunbae. Tapi..._

"Lama, ya? Maaf, urusanku molor," ujar Chanyeol yang mendadak saja sudah mendudukkan diri di depan Baekhyun. Napasnya terengah-engah, keningnya basah oleh keringat, dan penampilannya sangat berantakan. Sepertinya, begitu dia selesai merampungkan kesibukan, dia langsung ke kapal tanpa sempat memperbaiki baju maupun rambutnya.

 _Gembel sekali,_ Baekhyun mengerutkan alis tidak suka.

"Woaah, kapalnya sangat besar, seperti dugaanku." Chanyeol melebay sembari merapikan rambut sekenanya dan mencoba untuk meluruskan kerah jaket denimnya. "Kalau tahu tempatnya seromantis ini, aku akan membawanya sekalian."

"Membawa apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab cengiran oleh rekannya.

"Ra-ha-si-a~~~" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan nada suaranya dengan jenaka lalu cekikikan, mengundang senyuman tipis dari bibir merah muda di depannya.

"Jadi, kita 'makan' apa malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya ikut meletakkan ponselnya lalu sedikit memutar benda tersebut hingga mengarah ke sebuah meja dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Chanyeol berkedip paham.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau bohong," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau memberitahuku sangat mendadak—"

"Itu karena 'makanan'nya mewah," potong Baekhyun. "Makanan mewah selalu punya porsi sedikit dan cepat habis."

"Sekali sendok langsung habis." Chanyeol kembali nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar." Dan dia langsung mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk mendekat. Baekhyun memperhatikan rekannya yang sedetik kemudian sudah tenggelam dalam deretan menu makanan serta minuman. Namja mungil tersebut terus menatap Chanyeol hingga tanpa dia sadari senyuman kembali terbentuk di garis bibirnya. Senyuman yang datar dengan sorot mata yang sedih.

-o-

Chanyeol meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya sembarangan di atas piring. Dia tidak ingin memberi kesan seolah dirinya sudah selesai makan supaya waiter tidak datang ke mejanya dan mengambil seluruh hidangan inti sebab di hadapannya, Baekhyun masih sibuk memotong-motong steak serta mengunyah makan malamnya dengan santai. Namja jangkung itu mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi restoran beserta pengunjungnya yang masih belum berubah. Malam memang sangat tenang, nyaman, dan sejuk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan maupun salju, langit cerah, suasana yang cocok untuk menyantap sepotong steak dengan segelas wine mahal ditemani lantunan alus musik klasik yang romantis.

Perlahan Chanyeol menghela napas, _Seharusnya aku membawa benda itu kemana-mana untuk berjaga-jaga ada momen ajaib seperti ini,_ desisnya menyesal dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tegur Baekhyun merasa heran pada ekspresi rekannya yang mendadak nampak seperti orang yang baru saja membuang bungkus permen bekas tanpa sadar di dalamnya ada kupon berhadiah langsung.

"Tidak," dusta Chanyeol. "Aku cuma penasaran, kapan kita 'makan' lagi?"

Baekhyun meletakkan garpu serta pisaunya di atas piring dengan rapi. Tak beberapa lama kemudian salah seorang waiter berjalan mendekati mereka, membungkuk sopan lalu mulai memberesi alat makan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol.

"Permisi, kira-kira jam berapa bioskopnya akan dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun pada waiter.

"Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, Tuan."

"Bioskop?" alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun terkejut. "Kapal ini terkenal dengan konsep movie dinner-nya. Jadi kau bisa makan malam sambil menonton film."

"Nonton film sambil makan steak?" kali ini alis Chanyeol naik tidak percaya.

Waiter terkekeh sebentar. "Kami juga menyediakan popcorn dan cola kalau anda tidak berkenan makan steak saat nonton."

"O-oh, ada ya? Hehe.." Chanyeol salah tingkah sementara Baekhyun hanya menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"Yah, kau sudah pernah ke sini? Sudah berapa kali? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku? Aish, aku jadi kelihatan kampungan dan norak 'kan," desis Chanyeol kesal menyalahkan Baekhyun begitu waiter berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Belum pernah. Aku baru pertama ini kemari." Baekhyun menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku membacanya di internet. Salahmu tidak langsung mencari tahu TKP."

"Ish, kau menyebalkan," umpat Chanyeol sambil mencuri pandang ke kanan dan kiri, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari sikap bingungnya barusan.

"Jadi kita 'makan' waktu film dimulai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bayangan kita bisa terlihat di pantulan proyektor." Chanyeol memperhatikan lensa proyektor yang terpasang tinggi di salah satu dinding ruang restoran (yang baru dia sadari kalau ternyata ada lensa di sana).

Baekhyun melengos. Sepertinya asistennya yang satu itu benar-benar kelaparan dan tidak bisa kenyang dengan porsi makanan restoran mewah yang hanya sejumput, sehingga otak yang biasanya berjalan encer tersebut kekurangan asupan nutrisi dan tiba-tiba bebal begitu saja.

"Kau bisa berenang 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun dijawab anggukan polos Chanyeol. Dengan isyarat dagu, si mungil menunjuk pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang restoran dengan balkon kapal. Barulah Chanyeol ber-oh panjang melihatnya.

"Tapi aku lupa membawa peredam—"

"Aku bawa," potong Chanyeol, sudah kembali nyengir lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Tapi bukankah kita akan mati beku kalau berenang sekarang?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dengan berat. _Itu dia masalahnya._

Dan hidangan penutup pun tiba.

-o-

Baekhyun tengah memandang risih pada Chanyeol yang meneguk lelehan es krim langsung dari gelas dengan tingkat PD selangit, ketika pemberitahuan mengenai film yang akan segera dimulai menggema dari speaker restoran.

"Sudah mau dimulai?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah lebar dengan kaget.

"Sudah mau jam sepuluh." Hanya itu tanggapan Baekhyun, kehilangan nafsu untuk menghabiskan es krim vanila yang masih tersisa setengah di gelasnya setelah melihat tingkah Chanyeol barusan. Meski memalukan, namun Baekhyun berterima kasih pada kekonyolan rekannya sebab dia jadi tidak dicurigai ketika beberapa kali harus mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengawasi keadaan. Pengunjung resto yang lain hanya akan mengira dia sedang salah tingkah akibat perilaku teman kencannya yang kelewat norak.

"Padahal aku masih mau di sini lebih lama," gerutu Chanyeol.

Musik perlahan dimatikan dan para pengunjung mulai mencari posisi nyaman, serempak menghadap ke sisi dinding yang sama. Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan targetnya, tersenyum ketika mendapati orang itu duduk membelakanginya. Satu tembakan di leher dengan garis bidik ke bawah akan lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

"Ayo keluar," ajak Chanyeol begitu lampu restoran mulai dipadamkan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cengo, "Kau tidak mau memasang peredam? Mau memasangnya di sini?"

Baekhyun tersadar. "Oh?"

Kedua namja tersebut berdiri bersamaan dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu balkon yang sebelumnya sudah ditutupi tirai tebal oleh para waiter.

Sesuai dugaan Baekhyun, angin dingin masih berhembus cukup keras membuatnya menggigil di tamparan pertama. Sementara di depannya, Chanyeol merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah peredam senapan.

"Aku belum melihat bentuk dan lokasi kapal ini. Jadi aku tidak tahu rute berenangnya. Kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menerima peredam dari tangan Chanyeol dan segera memasangnya di moncong pistol. "Belum."

"Heh!?" mata Chanyeol melotot menyeramkan. "Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak membuat rutenya? Kita akan berenang buta? Berenang sampai ke pantai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ada yang salah?" balasnya polos.

Chanyeol menepuk jidat sekeras mungkin, tidak bisa percaya jika orang di sebelahnya sekarang adalah Leader-nya, tidak bisa percaya jika orang itu adalah seniornya, tidak bisa percaya jika Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang bersamanya adalah satu dari sekian orang yang menghuni jejeran kursi profesional di organisasi hitam tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau—" tunjuk Chanyeol. "—bagaimana bisa kau jadi yang terbaik sementara yang kau tahu cuma menembak dan tidak pernah punya rencana jelas untuk kabur, heh?"

"Chanyeol-ah." Suara Baekhyun menyela kalimat rekannya tanpa ingin memberi tanggapan sedikit pun.

"Huh, apa?" balas Chanyeol sedikit terkejut sebab nada suara Baekhyun mendadak kembali datar.

"Hal ini sebenarnya sudah lama menggangguku. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" si mungil menatap lurus mata lebar di depannya.

"Menyadari apa?" balas Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

"Ingat? Kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku tidak pernah membunuh anak kecil di setiap misi?"

"Karena kau takut?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Karena polisi datang."

Hening sejenak.

"Lalu?" desis Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aneh? Misi diberikan paling lama H-3, kita tidak sering mondar-mandir di sekitar rumah target, tidak memberi surat peringatan atau apapun, tapi polisi selalu datang tak lama setelah operasi dimulai—"

"Jadi maksudmu ada yang membocorkan soal misi kita?" sela Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," ujar Baekhyun. "Tapi itu perkiraan utamanya. Kalau tidak bocor, lalu apa?"

"CCTV?"

"Aku sudah mematikan semua CCTV-nya, bahkan aku juga sudah menyadap CCTV jalanan."

"Suara tembakan?"

Baekhyun serta merta mengangkat pistol di tangannya membuat Chanyeol terlonjak. "Aku selalu memakai peredam."

"Tetangga mungkin?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Karena mereka melihat mobilku parkir mencurigakan di luar tembok."

"Kau selalu parkir di tempat yang tidak terjangkau CCTV jalanan, Chanyeol-ah. Kau selalu membuatku berjalan jauh," desis Baekhyun.

Kembali hening.

"Lalu? Benar-benar ada penyusup?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan mata ke arah bentangan laut tenang yang kelam, "Aku harap bukan itu," bisiknya.

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam, namun kemudian cengirannya muncul. "Urusan seperti ini bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita bicarakan di rumah saja setelah misi selesai?" ujarnya mengembalikan kesadaran pada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus dikerjakan daripada bermain tebak-tebakan tidak jelas. Tapi Baekhyun punya hal lain di dalam kepalanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, soal pertanyaanmu kemarin—" Baekhyun menelan ludah sejenak. Ragu.

"Pertanyaan apa?" desis Chanyeol tidak dapat mengingat satu per satu hal yang sudah dia katakan karena dia sadar dirinya begitu banyak bicara.

"Soal keluar dari organisasi." Suara Baekhyun mengecil, pegangan tangannya pada gagang pistol mengerat tanpa bisa dia kendalikan.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat mengingat satu scene tersebut dan dia hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu," desisnya. "Aku tahu keluar dari tempat seperti ini tidak mudah dan sangat beresiko. Jadi—"

"Aku mau," potong Baekhyun, mengagetkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa barusan, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol mencoba mencari penegasan terakhir.

"Aku mau," ulang Baekhyun. "Aku mau keluar dari organisasi ini," lanjutnya. "Aku sudah muak membunuh orang." Dia semakin kuat menggenggam gagang senjatanya.

Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu ayo— sekarang! Aku bisa membawamu sekarang juga!" dia kegirangan.

Tapi Baekhyun malah bergeming—

"Baekhyun-ah?"

—memberikan rasa heran pada Chanyeol yang mengira akan mendapat reaksi serupa dengan rasa gembiranya saat ini.

Hening sekali lagi menyusup di jeda kedua namja tersebut, namun kali ini berbeda dari sunyi yang sebelumnya. Lebih senyap. Lebih mencekam. Tanpa tiupan angin. Tanpa gerak riak ombak laut.

"Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Chanyeol kembali, dengan lirih sembari mencoba menangkap makna dari perubahan udara dan aura di sekitarnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bergerak, perlahan menolehkan kepala pada sosok jangkung di sampingnya, mengarahkan wajah pada raut heran dan penuh tanda tanya paras tampan tersebut, melekatkan tatapan mata pada pusat retina coklat yang sekejab membuat Chanyeol mematung. Padahal Baekhyun tidak sedang menatap tajam padanya, tidak sedang menusuknya dengan kilat dingin serupa ayunan pedang, tidak sedang memberinya aura mencekik seorang manusia pencabut nyawa, tapi mendadak tubuh Chanyeol kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku selalu ingin keluar dari organisasi ini bersamamu, Chanyeol-ah," bisik Baekhyun. "Sejak dulu sampai hari ini."

 _Sampai hari ini...?_

"Kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati?" suara Baekhyun memelan. Perlahan tangannya terangkat.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh?" moncong pistol sudah mengarah lurus ke titik tempat jantung Chanyeol berada.

Wajah Chanyeol pias, bibirnya bercelah namun seolah beku tak kuasa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, napasnya berubah pendek-pendek, dan kepalanya mendadak pening dengan suhu tubuh meningkat hanya dalam hitungan seper-sekian detik. Inikah rasanya ditodong pistol? Inikah rasanya saat kau tahu jika umurmu hanya tersisa beberapa menit sebelum timah panas itu melesat menembus organ dalammu? Chanyeol mengakuinya, ini menakutkan.

"Padahal aku pikir..." suara Baekhyun semakin lirih nyaris menghilang. "...kau bisa menjadi sayapku."

DHUARR! Sistem audio restoran yang menggelegar membuat efek suara ledakan dari film menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menggema dan melepaskan jeritan kaget para penontonnya. Namun begitu sadar jika yang barusan hanya suara ledakan dari film, beberapa dari mereka mulai tersenyum dan cekikikan malu.

Chanyeol tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sungguh dia tidak merasakan apa-apa bahkan setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana ujung pistol Baekhyun meletuskan peluru beserta bubuk mesiu ke udara. Chanyeol tak ingin menunduk, dia tak ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan bajunya sekarang di saat dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengalir turun dari dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang hangat yang menyimpan sekian persen dari napas kehidupannya.

 _Baekhyun..._ Chanyeol hanya dapat memanggil di dalam hati memandang ekspresi namja di hadapannya yang masih belum berubah. Datar. Dingin. Seolah yang barusan dia tembak adalah orang lain dan bukan teman satu tim yang sudah bersamanya selama hampir dua tahun.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terulur, meraih kerah pakaian Chanyeol lalu dengan satu sentakan kuat mengayunkannya ke permukaan laut yang diam. Chanyeol tak bisa menolak, tak dapat melawan, tak mampu menggapai ujung jemari lentik kesukaannya itu di detik terakhir sosok Baekhyun ada di jarak pandangnya sebelum tergantikan oleh bulir pekat air asin yang membeku dan minim oksigen.

Byur! Suara tubuh Chanyeol yang memecah konsentrasi air laut teredam oleh tabrakan ganas ombak di batu karang dari kejauhan serta suara film yang masih menggelegar gila-gilaan di dalam restoran. Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri serupa patung garam, pistol masih menggantung di antara jemarinya dengan kepala menunduk membiarkan poni jatuh lunglai menutupi hampir kedua matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Bibir tipis itu mendesis. "Code name 10920506. Misi; membunuh Park Chanyeol, code name 14921107, yang dicurigai menjadi mata-mata polisi. Clear."

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar dari sini, Baekhyun-ah?"_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sangat ingin, Sunbae. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa terbang lagi sekarang. Sayapku sudah patah..._

* * *

Gak mau nulis TBC di situ meski ceritanya belum kelar.  
Gak mau ditagih.  
Yang nagih Myka doain dapet duit sekarung *emot mewek*  
Ntar bagi ya kalo beneran dapet *mewek lagi*

Parade update nih sama para author ketjeh CB:  
 **Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88, Flameshine, Baekbychuu, Blood Type-B, RedApplee, Railash61, Amie Leen, Hyurien92, SilvieVienoy96, Prince Pink & Oh Lana, Sehyun14, Kang Seulla, Oh Yuri  
JANGAN LUPA NENGOK KE PROFIL MEREKA JUGA YAA~**

*ilang*


	2. Chapter 2

"Baekhyun-ah, tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini? Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti?"  
Park Chanyeol, haruskah aku memakimu atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

#chanbaek #exo #t #yaoi

 **Bring Me to Fly  
2**

Tuk tuk tuk, terdengar suara ketukan kecil di kaca jendela diselingi dengan samar kercipan beberapa burung bersama kepakan sayap mereka, membuat keramaian di tengah-tengah lengang ruang berisi almari, satu set meja dan kursi untuk belajar, serta ranjang berukuran medium yang sedang memiliki gundukan berbalut selimut tepat di bagian tengahnya. Suara ketukan yang semakin sering dibarengi oleh riang celotehan satwa polos penyapa dunia membuat gunung selimut tersebut perlahan bergerak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya.

Baekhyun melenguh dengan mata setengah terpejam, dia berbalik membawa selimut membungkus tubuhnya makin erat seperti lumpia, mengintip sedikit binar terang cahaya matahari dari celah kain gorden yang masih menutup rapat jendela kamarnya melalui sudut mata dan pria itu mengeluh, agaknya dia bangun kesiangan.

 _Sialan._

Tubuh mungil tersebut memaksakan diri untuk bangkit walau badan serta matanya masih menolak bangun. Dia menguap lebar lantas menggeliat hingga terdengar suara keretakan engsel tulang yang sempat kaku akibat berdiam begitu lama di dekapan kasur empuk nan hangat. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling, ke kamarnya yang masih temaram karena Baekhyun sengaja memakai kain yang tebal untuk menjadi gorden dan menghalangi seluruh cahaya masuk, ke ruangan pribadinya yang terdengar hening. Tak hanya kamar, Baekhyun baru sadar jika keadaan di luar pintu juga sunyi. Apartemennya tak begitu besar, tapi kalau kondisinya sesepi ini terasa tak ada bedanya dengan istana yang ditinggalkan.

 _Kurang ajar!_

Baekhyun menghela napas gusar. Bangun kesiangan, rumah senyap, dan sekarang perutnya lapar. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir apa rupa kesibukan orang itu hingga telah meninggalkannya sepagi ini. Jangan sampai dia nanti malah menemukannya masih melingkar di tempat tidur tanpa baju dan hanya berbokser seperti biasa. Tak akan mungkin dia maafkan Park Chanyeol kali ini karena sudah terlambat membangunkan—

Ah.

Benar juga. Hari ini Baekhyun tidak ada pekerjaan, bangun siang pun tidak masalah, tidak mandi pun tidak masalah, bahkan tidak makan juga tidak apa-apa. Agendanya hanyalah membersihkan kamar Chanyeol dan membakar seluruh barang-barangnya. Dia harus segera mengosongkan tempat itu untuk kemudian bisa dihuni oleh partner baru yang datanya sudah dia terima beberapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun menunduk.

Tidak apa-apa, bersih-bersih bukanlah pekerjaan sulit. Tapi kenapa jauh di dalam dadanya, dia merasa seperti ada kawah yang sangat besar? Sejak kapan rumahnya menjadi sesepi ini? Sejak kapan hatinya menjadi kosong seperti ini? Sejak kapan...

-o-

Bruk, bruk, bruk, seolah sedang bermain basket, Baekhyun melemparkan setiap barang yang dia raih langsung ke dalam beberapa kotak di lantai membuat kamar sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat longgar sebab banyak barang pengisinya telah berpindah tempat akibat gerakan lincah tangan si namja mungil. Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu melihat satu per satu benda yang dia pegang karena kebanyakan barang Chanyeol hanyalah baju dan sepatu. Dia jarang berbelanja, tidak pernah memakai aksesoris, dan topi juga itu-itu saja. Alat elektronik yang digunakan Chanyeol pun cuma ponsel, mp3 player, serta laptop dari Baekhyun. Baru dia sadar, Chanyeol tidak pernah punya 'barang penting' seperti laptop atau tablet untuk mengolah dan menyimpan data. Seluruh pekerjaan dia lakukan dengan alat-alat yang sudah dipersiapkan. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol membatasi diri untuk tidak mengumbar 'data pribadinya'.

 _Pengkhianat busuk!_

Baekhyun melempar sepatu terakhir yang ada di dalam kamar ke kardus yang telah penuh berisi barang-barang, sudah cukup atau kotak itu akan sulit ditutup nanti. Namja tersebut menepukkan kedua tangan, memandang sekeliling yang sudah kosong, termasuk almari dan laci meja. Tinggal membersihkan debunya maka pekerjaan ini akan selesai.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masih menyisakan aroma yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bau yang dua tahun lalu terasa asing tapi selama dua tahun terakhir berubah menjadi sesuatu yang paling dia hapal, yang membuatnya tidak perlu menoleh lagi untuk memastikan siapa yang datang menyela ke dalam misi, sebab dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu dan dengan tenang bisa terus melanjutkan pekerjaan hingga selesai. Scent ini juga yang beberapa kali berada dekat dengannya, berdiri di belakangnya hingga punggung mereka berbenturan dengan masing-masing tangan menodongkan senjata, mencoba untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain ketika terpojok.

Dua tahun memang waktu yang sebentar, misi yang dilakukan mungkin juga tidak terlalu banyak, namun kebersamaan, harmoni, dan rasa kepercayaannya dapat menjadi hal yang cukup merepotkan untuk dilupakan. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak pernah bekerja dalam tim sebelum bertemu Chanyeol, dia hanya merasa berpasangan dengan namja itu membuatnya menemukan ritme yang selama ini dia cari. Chanyeol banyak bicara tapi dia tidak pernah memaksanya untuk bersuara, tidak pernah mempertanyakan perintahnya, selalu menangkap kode dari matanya, bergerak dalam irama yang dia inginkan, dan hal-hal kecil itulah yang tidak Baekhyun temukan ada pada diri partner lamanya.

Tapi sayang sekali, orang yang dia pikir akan menjadi soulmate sempurna untuk setiap misi sulit, yang dapat dia andalkan untuk melindungi punggung ketika pistolnya teracung pada musuh di depan, dan yang selalu membuat dia harus menunggu serta bersabar pada kemunculannya di detik-detik terakhir sebagai penyelamat, ternyata sejak awal tidak ada niat untuk benar-benar menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Saat pertama kali Baekhyun mendapat informasi dari organisasi mengenai kecurigaan kalau Chanyeol adalah mata-mata kepolisian, dia tidak percaya meski tidak menyangkalnya juga. Satu-satunya misi yang selalu berakhir melibatkan polisi sejauh ini memang hanya misinya, padahal di masa lalu dia yang paling cermat mengelabui pihak keamanan bahkan beberapa kali berhasil menjalankan pekerjaan tanpa terendus hidung para anjing sekalipun dan baru terbongkar waktu para korbannya sudah mengeluarkan bau daging busuk.

Dengan ketelitian seperti itu, Baekhyun sering mempertanyakan sendiri kinerjanya yang berubah berantakan, mengevaluasi lagi prosedur serta rencana yang dia pakai sampai berkali-kali, memastikan tidak ada kesalahan ataupun program yang terlewat ketika menyabotase satu per satu kamera CCTV. Dia juga sampai mengambil alih tugas mengintai yang seharusnya menjadi milik Chanyeol, melakukan hampir seratus persen pekerjaan sendirian, tapi tetap saja polisi selalu datang mengacaukan semuanya.

Keanehan lain, kedatangan polisi pasti bertepatan dengan saat dia selesai melaksanakan tugas dan tinggal melarikan diri. Bukan perkara sulit sebab dengan tubuh kecilnya Baekhyun terbiasa bergerak cepat melebihi lincahnya tupai, apalagi Chanyeol juga telah menyiapkan rute yang mudah menuju mobil yang sudah dia persiapkan.

Sampai di situ, Baekhyun baru merasa tertampar.

Untuk menghindari kesalahan dalam menjalankan misi dia merencanakan seluruh pekerjaan pembunuhan seorang diri dan menyerahkan bagian akhir pada Chanyeol.

Bagian akhir. Melarikan diri. Dan polisi selalu datang tepat ketika dia bersiap kabur.

Si keparat Chanyeol menjadikannya mangsa empuk untuk para polisi dengan keterbatasan informasi misi yang dia dapat. Bagus! Brilian! Best of the best! Membuat Baekhyun langsung ingin melubangi kepalanya dengan timah panas dari pistol perak kesayangannya di detik dia merasakan sakit seolah jantungnya terobek menjadi dua, namun kata-kata dari organisasi berhasil menghentikan tindakan kalap dan membuatnya tenang kembali.

 ** _"_** ** _Perintah membunuh Park Chanyeol sudah pasti akan diberikan tapi tidak sekarang. Untuk saat ini bersikaplah seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bersikaplah sewajar mungkin dan jangan membuat target curiga. Jangan lupa juga untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam membagi informasi yang kau miliki. Agen Byun Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau resmi mendapat misi pengawasan 24 jam dan targetmu adalah mantan agen Park Chanyeol."_**

Itu bukan misi yang sulit bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sejak belia sudah memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia hitam dan mengotori kedua tangannya. Jangankan hanya mengawasi rekan satu tim, dia sudah pernah melakoni pengintaian dan memata-matai dengan menyamar menjadi berbagai sosok manusia. Dari anak SMA, karyawan kantor, dosen, hingga gadis penghibur. Dia sudah pernah melakukan semuanya sebelum usianya legal dua puluh tahun. Terlebih dengan syarat membuat Chanyeol tidak curiga, Baekhyun bahkan berani bertaruh dia bisa membuat namja itu bertekuk lutut jatuh cinta padanya dan mempercayainya lebih dari dia percaya air hujan turun dari atas.

Ya, semua tidak akan sulit kalau hanya mengawasi Chanyeol yang dia lakukan. Semuanya akan mudah kalau yang dia lakukan cuma menjebak si tiang itu agar menyukainya dan bukan malah membiarkan namja tersebut membuat Baekhyun berbalik suka pada sinar terang matanya, senyum idiotnya, maupun berbagai ide gila serta kericuhan yang dia perbuat.

Salahkan rotasi hidup Baekhyun yang terlalu monoton dan hitam putih, yang sehari-hari hanya memikirkan makan, tidur, juga melakukan misi tanpa pernah ada keinginan untuk berjalan-jalan, berbelanja, ataupun main di game center. Salahkan dia yang terlalu kalem mengiyakan semua ajakan Chanyeol untuk bersenang-senang. Salahkan dia yang kemudian menikmati seluruh kesenangan itu membawa misi pentingnya ke dalam garis gamang yang buyar.

 ** _"_** ** _Kami senang kau bisa bersikap biasa di samping target selama ini, Agen Byun. Mata-mata kita di kepolisian sudah berhasil mendapat informasi kalau yang target bagikan ke mereka hanyalah waktu dan tempat kau akan melakukan pembunuhan tanpa ada tambahan informasi lain—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bolehkah aku bertanya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa itu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya? Dirinya di kepolisian."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia adalah anggota pasukan khusus, sebagian timnya menjadi SWAT yang mengatasi huru-hara dan sebagian lain dilatih untuk menjalankan misi rahasia bawah tanah seperti penyamaran dan pencurian informasi. Sudah banyak kelompok mafia dan transaksi pasar gelap yang mereka kacaukan selama ini. Orang-orang seperti itu sangat menyusahkan. Untung saja kita menyadarinya tepat waktu, tapi tetap yang terhebat adalah kau, Agen Byun. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik dalam mengawasi target dan membuatnya tidak bergerak jauh sampai kita bisa menghabisinya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _...terima kasih."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kami sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi partner barumu, jadi kau bisa membunuh target sekarang. Dengan ini, misi pembunuhan Park Chanyeol resmi diberikan pada Code Name 10920506 Byun Baekhyun."_**

 ** _"_** ** _...baik..."_**

 _Park Chanyeol, haruskah aku memakimu atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Baekhyun-ah, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghapus semua keraguanmu."_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Baekhyun-ah, tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini? Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ingatlah, misimu bukanlah membunuh orang, tapi hanya sekedar tugas yang harus dilakukan."_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Aku akan melindungimu ... sampai mati."_

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan membunuh orang di luar misimu."_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mati, jadi—"_

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi kau juga tidak boleh ragu untuk membunuh siapapun yang sudah menjadi tugasmu."_**

 ** _._**

 _"—_ _biarkan aku membawamu keluar dari organisasi ini sebelum aku mati."_

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidakkah kau ingin terbang keluar dari sini, Baekhyun-ah?"_**

.

Tluk, suara benda jatuh membuat Baekhyun terjengat di tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengedarkan pandangan di kamar yang kosong dan menemukan sebuah kotak beludru kecil tergeletak di lantai, sepertinya baru saja menggelinding dari puncak kardus yang memang belum ditutup. Pria itu jongkok, meraih kotak mungil tersebut dan mengusapnya. Lapisan biru beludrunya yang masih terasa tebal menandakan jika dia merupakan barang baru, ditegaskan oleh warna tajam serta bau khas yang belum begitu bercampur oleh parfum almari Chanyeol.

 _Apa ini?_ Batin Baekhyun, sekelebat gambaran muncul di pikirannya jika itu adalah kotak rahasia Chanyeol yang berisi sdcard penting penyimpan berbagai data rahasia pihak kepolisian dan top secret negara. Kotaknya pasti juga bukan kotak biasa, memiliki sensor perekam sidik jari siapapun yang sudah memegangnya, dilengkapi dengan kombinasi password dan akan meledak otomatis begitu salah memasukkan keyword sebanyak tiga kali.

"Pfft—" Baekhyun terkekeh, menertawakan sendiri imajinasi gilanya. Menjadi seseorang yang pekerjaannya menuntut konsentrasi tinggi setiap saat, membuat pribadinya berubah kaku dan butuh sedikit piknik untuk penyegaran. Jemari lentik namja tersebut membuka kotak beludru dengan sangat mudah—dan tidak memiliki password, apalagi meledak—lalu sekejab dia terkesiap.

Sepasang mata Baekhyun bersinar terkena pantulan binar cemerlang dari permukaan logam sepasang cincin putih yang tersemat cantik di dalam kotak kecil yang tadi dia temukan berada di sudut paling dalam almari pakaian Chanyeol. Dia mencabut salah satu cincin dengan diameter lebih kecil dan bermaksud untuk memeriksanya saat kedua manik hazel tersebut menemukan ada torehan huruf di bagian dalam logam itu. Seketika napas Baekhyun tercekat.

Inisial **PCY BBH** tertulis di sana.

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau tahu tempatnya seromantis ini, aku akan membawanya sekalian."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Membawa apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ra-ha-si-a~~~"_**

 _Jangan bilang yang mau kau bawa..._

Baekhyun merasa pipinya basah, padahal tidak sedang hujan dan apartemennya tidak bocor namun air terus mengalir di wajahnya hingga menetes ke lantai. Semakin deras, semakin banyak. Pria itu terduduk, kotak cincin tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya, dan perlahan isak tangisnya semakin keras terdengar.

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan ikut denganmu kalau kau ingin berhenti. Aku akan melindungimu. Kita akan lari bersama. Aku janji."_**

 _PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!_

-o-

Sinar jingga matahari senja terasa panas menyengat kulit tubuh yang tengah duduk pada bingkai jendela, menatap awang-awang dengan mata sayu menggantung gamang.

Tok, tok, tok, terdengar daun pintu diketuk dari luar. Baekhyun menoleh pada jam dinding. Pukul enam lebih empat belas menit. Tepat waktu, seperti yang dikatakan organisasinya.

"Hyung, ini aku! Hehe kau pasti kaget 'kan? Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena ingin memberimu kejutan! Hyung!" teriakan seorang namja nampak meracau ramai di luar.

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun sengaja untuk tidak bergegas membuka pintu.

"Aneh, apa dia sedang tidak di rumah? Tapi Eomma bilang dia sudah pulang jam segini. Telpon Eomma dulu ah." Suara itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya di jendela. Klik, dia membuka kunci, menarik sedikit daun pintu untuk terbuka ke dalam dan sudut matanya langsung bisa menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan wajah belasan tahun yang memberinya tatapan berbinar seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Code name?" tanya Baekhyun yang segera dibalas dengan layar ponsel menunjukkan sederetan angka.

"Cara kerja timku sangat keras dan aku tidak akan segan-segan menyingkirkanmu kalau kau menghalangi. Jika kau tidak siap untuk resiko itu lebih baik kau pergi, aku akan bersikap seolah aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini, Park Chaehyun." Baekhyun berbalik, langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan sosok yang membawa ransel serta koper tersebut berdiri sendirian di depan pintu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Dedek Chaehyun jadi piguran~  
Tenang aja, bakal ada temennya kok~  
Mau siapa temennya? Atau Myka yg pilih sendiri?  
Fufufu

Apdet jamaah lagi nih bareng author kaporit kalian: **Railash61, Hyurien92, Cactus93, CussonsBaekby, Kang Seulla.**  
Jan lupa main ke tempat mereka yaaa~

Ditunggu ripiu, kalo gak Myka manyun  
Myka kalo manyun imut looh *ditendang* wkwkwk


End file.
